Un Nuevo Destino
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Realmente no sabía para qué había sido traída ahí desde mi país. Iba a asistir a una academia de ninjas, eso era nuevo para mi, pero de entre todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Por que yo? [One-Shot participante del Reto: "Primer día en la Academia Ninja" del Foro. "La Aldea Oculta de Konoha"]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi invención.

Esta historia participa en el **Reto "Primer día en la Academia Ninja"** del Foro **"La Aldea Oculta de Konoha"**

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno basado en el universo que cree en mi fic "Pain Rikkudou" así que verán muchos elementos diferentes, sólo cambie algunos hechos... Además de que los personajes contienen Ooc, ya que son de una realidad alterna. Espero disfruten esta nueva historia que he hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

* * *

**Un Nuevo Destino**

* * *

Había llegado a esa extraña aldea ese día, todo era diferente, aún no sabía el hecho por el que me encontraba allí. Habíamos partido unos días atrás, muy entrada la madrugada, el porqué, no lo sé. Los ANBUs que me escoltaban a Konohagakure no sato solo se limitaron a decir que eran sus órdenes y que no habría cualquier tipo de comunicación en el camino más que para unas que otras indicaciones.

Habíamos caminado largo tiempo desde el País de los Demonios. Mis pies me dolían mucho, por más que les dije a esos ingratos que nos detuviéramos a descansar no me hicieron caso alguno, solo se limitaron a seguir caminando. Estaba furiosa, habíamos caminado sin detenernos, y cuando llegue a la dichosa aldea, todos empezaron a observarme como un bicho raro. Comprendí que la mejor manera de actuar sería que fingiese ser alguien de carácter oscuro y frío. De ningún modo dejaría que se me muestre como un igual a estos plebeyos. Soy una princesa por Kami.

Mi madre, Miroka, eligió a mi hermana mayor, Shirone, como la siguiente sacerdotisa del templo. Y yo, fui enviada a Konohagakure. Aún no sé porque se me solicito, pero en mi condición de princesa, debe ser muy importante, sólo sabía por mi madre que sería aleccionada en las artes ninjas por los shinobis de Konohagakure, del resto, no lo sé.

A medida que íbamos por las calles de Konoha, observé un rasgo sobresaliente en lo alto de una montaña, en ella estaban unos rostros magníficamente tallados en la roca. Uno de los ANBU, uno que tenía una máscara de gato, con varios tatuajes tribales, y tenía el cabello negro largo recogido en una cola baja, me dijo con una voz muy seria.

-Esos, son los rostros de los Hokages, los líderes de la aldea, las personas más respetadas por todos en la aldea. De izquierda a derecha están Madara Uchiha, el Shodaime Hokage... El Niidaime, Hashirama Senju... El Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi y el actual Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze... Ya que vivirás en la aldea, debes irte empapando de un poco de historia, ¿no?

El ANBU revolvió mi rubio cabello. Le pregunté que a donde nos dirigíamos, se limitó a contestar que a la Academia.

-¿Por qué a la Academia Ninja? Estoy llegando apenas a esta aldea... -le dije con un puchero e inflando mis mejillas.

El otro ANBU, uno que tenía cabello negro azabache cortó, su máscara era como un Akuma (demonio), en su cuello colgaba un dije semejante a un abanico rojo y blanco, se agachó a mi altura y me dijo en una voz algo graciosa:

-Solo porque es su primer día de escuela, y no queremos que se lo pierda, despues la escoltaremos a su hogar, ¿está bien?

Asentí, no muy segura de lo que estaban planeando, y proseguimos con nuestro camino, luego pasamos frente a un local que en cuanto lo vi, mis ojos brillaron como el sol y se me hizo agua la boca, el olor que desprendía era ininconfundible, estaba ante lo más delicioso, sabroso, e inigualable, ¡RAMEN! Le dije al chico de la máscara de gato que si podría ir allí.

-Se que tienes hambre, pero vamos un poco tarde, si quieres podemos venir despues de la academia -me contestó.

Yo volví a ponerme seria. Amo el Ramen y justo quería probar el de ese local, este como se llama, ah sí Ichiraku`s. Es muy famoso por su inigualable Ramen, todos en mi país natal lo conocen. Me di por vencida y nos disponíamos a caminar cuando un hombre y una mujer discutían. Eran una chica de cabello rubio, de voluptuosos pechos y tez morena, al lado de un pelinegro, de cabello bastante largo y tez pálida que comía vorazmente.

El pelinegro se terminaba su decimo quinto Tazón de Ramen cuando la rubia jugaba con los palillos y le decía a su amigo mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien...

-¿Por que eres tan grosero para comer, Orochimaru?

A lo que el pálido le responde con la boca llena de fideos casi en un grito inentendible.

-¿De qué hablas, Tsunade?

La rubia, con los ojos como platos, una venita saltándole en la frente y clara molestia, le decía.

-¿Demonios Orochimaru siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar? ¡Por qué coña hablas con la boca llena!

El pálido, luego de tragar su alimento de golpe le dijo a su amiga.

-Lo siento Tsunade, disculpa... Por cierto, todo ha estado muy aburrido, no hay misiones ni nada...

-Tienes razón, -Tsunade suspiraba y se dejaba caer en la silla -Sarutobi-sensei no nos ha asignado alguna misión que valga la pena, y ni se diga de Hokage-sama, me siento como una pequeña Gennin haciendo de mandadero...

En eso el Pelinegro le vuelve a contestar con la boca llena de comida...

-Deberíamos estar buscando a Jiraiya... Quién sabe dónde estará en este momento...

-Si a lo mejor tienes razón... ¡Oye!

La mujer, con el cabello rubio largo, de tez morena y voluptuosos pechos, saltaba sobre el de cabellos negros, ocasionando una pelea.

Todos los que pasaban se detuvieron a ver la pelea y ellos, al sentirse observados se detuvieron, al ver hacia donde yo me encontraba se quedaron viéndome, yo fruncí el ceño y los miré incrédula. Solo me limite a decirles:

-Aquí sí que están locos...

Cuando el pelinegro que se levantaba del suelo trató de incorporarse, la rubia, sin quitarme la vista de encima le asesto un golpe de regreso en el cráneo y el cayó al suelo. Luego de esto Akuma, que así se llamaba el de cabello corto, me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo que continuáramos. Solo escuché un murmullo a mis espaldas inentendible.

* * *

Luego de otros minutos más llegamos a la Academia. Entramos a la edificación de tamaño mediano. Los ANBUs que me escoltaron me dejaron con un señor de lentes, no sin antes recordarme que no fuera a ningún lado, que los esperara al salir. No conozco un carrizo, ¡¿a dónde creen que iría?!

Asentí, y luego el señor de lentes me condujo hasta la puerta de un salón.

-Este será tu nueva clase... Espera adentro a que llegue tu sensei, el te dará las siguientes indicaciones... -me decía aquel señor dejándome a un lado de la puerta.

-Está bien... -le conteste.

Luego de ello entre a aquel salón, donde me llevaría mi primera sorpresa del día. Abrí la puerta corrediza y apenas puse un pie en el salón, un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí, empapándome toda.

-¡Jajá! Te atrape Teme... Sabía que... ¿Quien eres tú?

Frente a mi estaba un chico, de unos 6 años, tez clara, de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros también, usaba una camisa azul y pantaloncillos blancos. Lucía confundido y su cara reflejaba total sorpresa. Yo estaba temblando, no por el frío, si no por la ira que estaba a punto de estallar en mí. Apretaba firmemente los puños mientras mi cara estaba ensombrecida por mi fleco rubio.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? -se dirigió una chica a mi -¡Sasuke-baka, mira lo que has hecho...! Tranquila, te buscaré algo con que secarte...

-Si, digamos que estoy "bien mojada"... -dije sin mirarla con total sarcasmo, el cual la chica no notó.

Aquella chica me colocó su mano en el hombro. Subí la mirada y pude detallarla. Por su apariencia podía decirse que tení años. Era de tez un poco pálida, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello negro azabache, que daba tintes azules cuando brillaba. Ojos perlados y una cálida y contagiante sonrisa. Usaba una chaqueta color crema y licras azul oscuro, además de sandalias ninjas. Quede extrañada, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. Por Kami, ¡Esa chica era idéntica a mí! Sólo que yo tenía cabello rubio atado en una cola baja por un moño rosa y ojos color violeta. Cabe destacar que las vestimentas que traía yo no eran las usuales que normalmente usaba en palacio. Yo usaba un sencillo qipao de estilo oriental, de color rosa y bordados en color oro, y un mono de licra negro. Unas sandalias negras completaban mi atuendo. A pesar de esos detalles que me diferenciaban de esa niña, ¡Era idéntica a mí!

-Pero Hinata-chan... Esa broma la había planeado para el Teme, pues el siempre llega tarde... No tenía idea de que ella sería la que llegase en este instante... -se escudaba con sus brazos el tal Sasuke.

-Tu siempre con tus bromas de mal gusto... Muy bien sabes que él nunca... -pero un muchacho bastante mayor que nosotros interrumpía a la chica.

-Sasuke, Hinata, ¿Que es todo esto? -aquel muchacho dirigió su mirada a mi -Tu debes ser Shion... Oye, ¿Porque estas mojada?

-Fue culpa de Sasuke-baka, Iruka-sensei... El hizo esto... -decía Hinata señalando al idiota ese.

-S-sólo fue una broma sensei... Quería sorprender a... -el sensei interrumpió a Sasuke con un suspiro.

-Que haré contigo Sasuke... En fin vete a tu asiento... -señalo el sensei al chico pelinegro.

-Pero... -Una mirada del sensei bastó para que saliese directo sin más.

-Hinata, ¿podrías ayudarla a secarse un poco? -le decía Iruka a la chica que fácilmente podrían decir que era mi hermana gemela.

-Enseguida...

Luego de que me ayudasen a secarme un poco, Hinata se sentó en su asiento e Iruka se dirigió a mí.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó el Sensei.

-Un poco, es que apenas estoy llegando hoy Iruka-sensei -dije con algo de nervios, pero sin demostrarlo, si algo he aprendido es a no demostrar debilidades.

-Tranquila, solo actúa con calma y todo fluirá. Ahora preséntate en cuanto te lo pida... -exclamaba sonriente.

-Está bien, Iruka-sensei.

Y así Iruka atrajo la atención de todos. Mientras tanto, vi niños de todas clases sentados frente a nosotros, todos me clavaron la mirada desde que entré, y escuché murmullos de todas las clases provenir de todos los niños. Luego el sensei se dirigió a ellos sonriente.

-Bueno chicos como habrán notado, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, una estudiante de intercambio del País de los Demonios, ella de ahora en adelante será una habitante de Konoha y por lo tanto una nueva compañera, anda pequeña, diles tu nombre...

Yo me quede muda, estaba como en pánico, no me hallaba frente a ellos, y por lo general yo no soy así, yo soy más valiente y decidida, pero, no sé que me pasó. Luego el sensei me volvió a increpar.

-Anda vamos no seas tímida, aquí todos somos amigos y seremos tus amigos ¿verdad chicos?

Y todos los niños asintieron a las palabras del sensei... Luego miré a mi alrededor y vi a dos chicas que me miraban de una forma diferente a las demás, sus miradas no eran de repulsión o de reprobación, eran cálidas y apoyadoras. Una de ellas era la chica de ojos perlados. Las chicas parecían decirme con la mirada que siguiera adelante. Así que tome aire y, exclame:

-¡Mi nombre es Shion!

Lo sé, fue muy repentino, incluso asusté a todos los chicos y al sensei que me miró reprobatoriamente, todos ellos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "extranjera" o "no pertenece aquí".

-¿Porque todos me miran como a un bicho raro? Soy una princesa y exijo que me traten como a una igual... -bufe enojada.

-¿Una princesa? Absurdo... -río un chico que tenía marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Si fueses una princesa, no estuvieras aquí con nosotros... ¿No crees? -decía otro chico que tenía peinado de estilo piña.

-Claro que soy una princesa... Puedo demostrárselos... -exclame yo. De verdad que ya me estaban cayendo gordos.

-¿Ah si? Demuéstralo... -decía una chica de cabellos rubios en una coleta alta.

-Chicos chicos calmados... No tienen porque abrumarla con esos comentarios... -decía Iruka-sensei.

-Por su manera de comportarse, quizá sea una de esas caprichudas que lo han tenido todo, por eso ese complejo de princesa... -decía el mismo chico de marcas rojas.

Una venita brotó en mi frente.

-¿Que has dicho? -exclame furiosa.

Pero la puerta de la entrada del salón se abrió abruptamente. Todos dirigieron su mirada al chico rubio en la puerta. En especial un montón de niñas que lo observaban con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Naruto-san... Naruto-kun... -exclamaban algunas de las fangirls que gritaban histéricas.

-Namikaze, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha llegado tarde... -exclamaba algo enojado Iruka.

El chico, que vestía de chaqueta y pantalones naranja, tenía un aspecto frío y arrogante. Caminaba con desdén como si no le importase en lo más mínimo lo que suceda a su alrededor. Llegó hasta el sensei y le extendió un papel.

_-"Estimado Iruka, siento que Naruto haya llegado tarde... Es mi culpa ya que el entrenamiento matutino se ha extendido más de lo esperado... Espero comprenda..."_ firmado: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage... -Leía Iruka en aquel papel, luego suspiro -Bien... No habrá problemas esta vez...

Luego mientras el club de admiradoras del rubio lo entretenían, Iruka-sensei se dirigió a mí -Ve y siéntate al lado de Hinata...

Yo asentí y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al puesto asignado. Subí los escalones bajo la mirada pesada de todos, sentía el enorme peso de sus miradas entre murmullos y comentarios. El rubio venía detrás de mí. El se sentó en la banca contigua a mi puesto. Yo me senté junto a Hinata quien me sonreía. También le di una sonrisa, una que desapareció al escuchar el siguiente evento.

Un sonoro ruido emergió de mi asiento, todos largaron una estruendosa carcajada al mismo tiempo que me puse rojita al pensar que inconsciente me había soltado un gas. Hinata me miró y yo pensaba la mejor manera de excusarme, cuando sentí que pisaba algo. Lo tome con la mano, era un globo de bromas.

-¡Sasuke-baka! -gruño Hinata al ver el artefacto que me había causado tanta vergüenza.

-Lo siento... Creí que el Teme se sentaría a tu lado... -decía el azabache con una mano en la nuca.

-Jamás caería en tus bromas... Usuratonkachi... -exclamaba Naruto desde su asiento con la mirada ida.

-¿Que has dicho Teme? -amenazó Sasuke con el puño.

-No te metas en mi camino Dobe... Sabes que no tendrías oportunidad... -soltaba Naruto en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Que...? -decía Sasuke saltando sobre la mesa.

-Naruto... Sasuke... Compórtense... Sasuke, vuelve a tu asiento... -decía Iruka.

Naruto me miraba, no estaba segura si era a mí o al idiota que estaba después de Hinata.

-¿Que tanto me ves? -dije cansada de que me estuviese mirando.

-Soy libre de mirar a donde yo quiera... No serás la primera que me lo impida... -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Le dirigí una mirada de enojo, pues creí que se estaba burlando de mí. Muchas de las chicas ahí presentes suspiraron, me di cuenta de que era el arrogante de la clase, el que las tenía a todas babeando. Así que planeé mantenerme al margen de él.

-Bien, Shion desde este instante será una nueva compañera, espero que la traten con todo el respeto que ella se merece, debemos demostrarle que en Konoha todos somos amigos, ¿está bien chicos?

Los chicos asintieron. Luego la chica ojiperla se presento formalmente.

-Hola, me llamo Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, un gusto en conocerte... -me sonrió, y note que no era una sonrisa fingida, sino una sincera.

-Shion... Sólo Shion, el gusto es mío -le di la mano y ella la acepto gustosa. Luego lo hizo ella, al mismo tiempo se incorporo un poco sobre el escritorio y dijo.

-Este idiota de acá es Sasuke Uchiha... Pero puedes decirle Sasuke-baka, ya que es un completo idiota... -río divertida.

-¿Porque me haces esto Hinata-chan? -decía con los ojos en blanco el Uchiha. Hinata lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Ella es Ino, es una buena amiga, aunque también una rival... Pero es buena chica... -decía mirando a la rubia.

-Oye... No te amargues... Sólo porque nos gusta el mismo chico no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigas... Tu sabes que él me elegirá a mi... -decía risueña.

-Si... En tus sueños... -decía Hinata.

-¿De quién hablan? -pregunté inocente.

-Él sexy rubio de allá... Él es Naruto Namikaze... Es el hijo del Hokage... Es por decirlo de algún modo, el príncipe de Konohagakure... Y es mío... -decía ella con tono autoritario.

-¿Eh? Sisisi... -dije nerviosa. Esa chica daba algo de miedo.

* * *

La clase continuó, todo el rato el sensei estuvo hablando de geografía, algo aburrido ya que yo sabía ya todo eso de antemano, pues recibía lecciones de instructores privados en el templo. Eso era lo primordial, las ubicaciones. Al poco tiempo el timbre al fin sonó, indicándonos que había finalizado el periodo. Luego Hinata me jaló por el brazo llevándome hasta la puerta del salón, me hizo una seña para que me detuviera y esperáramos a Ino que se había devuelto al salón.

-Shion, ¿quieres ir a conocer la aldea? Nosotras con gusto te acompañaremos -dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Si Shion, vamos será divertido -Ino que había llegado se unió a la conversación.

-Sería un gusto chicas pero -recordé que Akuma me estaría esperando fuera -debo ir a mi residencia, afuera me están esperando...

-Umm que mal -dijo cabizbaja Hinata -¿Y tu que harás Ino?

-Ahora que lo dices, debo ayudar a Sakura, prometí acompañarla a sus prácticas... -respondió algo apenada Ino.

-¿Voy a quedarme sola? -dijo en un puchero la Hyuga.

-Pero, puedes venir conmigo... -dijo sonriente Ino esta vez, me di cuenta que cambiaba con facilidad de estados emocionales.

-¿En serio? ¿No dirá nada Sakura?

-Sip, no creo que a ella le importe si me ayudas...

Ella brinco de alegría zarandeando a Ino quien en el zarandeo casi se cae y me empujo, cayendo al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe pero sentí que caía con suavidad, sobre algo suave y cálido. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba sobre el rubio arrogante de hace rato. Me ruboricé un poco, pero rápidamente me levanté, cuando lo hice tropecé con un chico que estaba a su lado, tirándolo al suelo. Me volteé algo nerviosa, pero fingí enojo, el chico en el suelo me increpó..

-Fíjate por donde caminas, ¿acaso estás ciega?

-No es su culpa Kiba, ella se cayó y Naruto-kun la detuvo, solo se levantaba -le contestó Hinata.

-Pues que vea antes por donde va... -bufó él y un cachorrito en su cabeza ladró.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al rubio tonto y al azabache que venía con ellos.

-Naruto, Sasuke, vámonos, no perderemos el tiempo con esto...

El rubio caminó hacia él, mientras el azabache se disculpó por lo sucedido.

-Disculpen a Kiba, por favor -luego el levanto la cara -él siempre está de malas.

-No hay de que... Sólo procura no meterte en líos con Naruto...

Luego de que el camino hacia ellos, grite:

-¡Hasta luego cara de perro! -las chicas rieron a carcajadas mientras Kiba volteó de repente.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -pero cuando se lanzaba a correr hacia mí fue detenido por el rubio y por el azabache -¡suéltenme, suéltenme que le daré su merecido a esa princesita engreída y arrogante!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentí una enorme furia. Apreté con fuerza mis puños, mi boca mordía con fiereza mi labio inferior, y sobre mi frente una venita saltaba mientras tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Oye Shion, tranquilízate... -decía asustada Ino.

-No me calmo... Le partiré la madre a este...

Pero alguien se interpuso ente nosotros. Era Naruto, con su cara indiferente.

-Kiba, contrólate... No le harás nada... -le decía al chico perro -Y tú, deberías de dejar de buscarte problemas... Eres nueva en la aldea, recuérdalo...

Sentí hervir mi sangre, pero él decía la verdad. Tenía que tragarme mi ira y dejar que marchasen. Ellos se fueron y quedamos las chicas.

-¿Que fue todo eso? -pregunto Ino.

-No lo sé... Generalmente Naruto-kun no se involucra en las peleas de los demás... Esta como raro...

Ambas me miraron como esperando a que dijese algo.

-Etto... ¿Porque mejor no nos vamos? -sonreí nerviosa ocultando la misma.

Ambas asintieron, y salimos de allí.

* * *

Luego salimos de la academia, y como lo había prometido, Akuma estaba allí, con su máscara semejante a un demonio, leyendo un libro. Al vernos levanto la mano saludándonos e hizo un ademan de que nos acercáramos.

-Veo que ya hiciste amigas, y que mejor que eso, te hiciste amiga de Hinata-sama... -decía Akuma extrañamente ¿Feliz?

-Si, me encanta que hayan chicas como ellas en mi salón, todas las demás se desviven por un rubio tonto oxigenado... -Le conteste yo con un tono de enojo.

-Umm, Naruto Namikaze, se dé quien hablas, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage... pero hablas como si lo odiaras. ¿Por que? -pregunto Akuma.

-Odio a la gente ególatra y engreída, el se cree mucho -repliqué.

-Naruto-kun no es así, solo, solo no lo conoces bien -lo defendió Hinata.

-Umm por que lo defiendes... ¿Te gusta? -Le pregunté divertida.

-Si... Me gusta y mucho... A veces me pregunto si le gusto a él... -ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-A mi me parece que le gusta a alguien más -Sonrió maliciosamente Ino.

-Y concuerdo contigo Ino-chan, solo mírala -se escuchaba reír a Akuma detrás de su máscara.

Los dos me miraron fijamente y yo sentí mis mejillas arder, pero rápidamente me defendí y les cambié el tema.

-No, no es cierto. Otra cosa, ¿como es que las conoces Akuma-san?

-Umm, digamos que, como te habrás dado cuenta, pertenezco a uno de los más poderosos clanes de Konoha... Pero no debo revelarte mi verdadera identidad. ¿Ahora, nos vamos?

-Si, nos vemos chicas -dije yo y Akuma me dijo.

-Las verá pronto... tranquila...

* * *

Luego de unos minutos caminando donde Akuma me enseñó varias cosas, como una floristería y una tienda de armas, llegamos a una mansión enorme, el ANBU en la entrada nos dejó pasar. Seguimos la caminata hasta la recepción, donde una mujer pelirroja, de ojos violetas, ataviada con un elegante kimono de tonos arena nos recibió.

-Kushina-sama, aquí esta la niña, ella es Shion... -Habló Akuma.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, mucho gusto soy Kushina Uzumaki-ttebanee... -la pelirroja imponente me extendió su brazo y le correspondí el saludo -Pero bueno pasen. ¿Pasaras un rato, Obito?

-Kushina-sama... - la aludida se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Oh, lo siento, Akuma-chan... ¿Bueno, te quedarás? -preguntó Kushina.

-No, hasta aquí llegó mi misión. Hasta luego pequeñas -Hizo ademán de despido con la mano y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Bien, Shion, podrías acompañarme, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte...

-Claro -le respondí.

Seguimos por un enorme pasillo hasta una puerta principal donde ella dio tres toques y se escucho un ligero -Pasa Kushina...

Luego entramos y observe a un muchacho, de cabellos rubios, ataviado con vestimenta de ninja además de una capa blanca con flamas rojas, en su espalda se podía leer "Yondaime Hokage"... Supuse enseguida de que se trataba de Minato Namikaze, el Hokage.

-Amor, aquí esta la niña -dijo Kushina refiriéndose a mí.

-Bien, Kushina, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Yo manejaré esto... -dijo él sin aún dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Estaré cerca si necesitan algo...

Y Kushina salió de la habitación dejándonos a solas al Hokage y a mí. Luego el rubio se viro dejándome ver que tenía unos ojos azules y una magnífica sonrisa, digna de un verdadero príncipe.

-Shion, ven aquí por favor -dijo este con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo hice lo que me pidió y me acerqué a él, tome una silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio y me senté. El Hokage me imitó y luego comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que tal el viaje, Hime-sama? -sonrió.

-Horrible. No quisieron detenerse desde que salimos, incluso no he desayunado nada, si no fuese por Hinata-chan ni hubiese almorzado...

-Veo que ya conoces a Hinata Hyuga. Mejor aún, se que serán grandiosas amigas... Ella te ayudará a relacionarte en esta aldea...

-Hokage-sama... -Me dirigí con algo de nerviosismo ya que quería saber el motivo por el cual vine a Konoha.

-Dime Minato, ¿si? -me dijo él sonriente.

Asentí y proseguí con mi duda.

-Hokage-sa... Minato-san, ¿por que me trajeron a Konoha?

-Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero debes saberlo pues es mejor para ti... -el rubio divago un poco en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el techo, yo carraspeé un poco para que supiera que estaba allí -Bien, bien, siéntate, debes saber la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea. Tú fuiste elegida para ser la siguiente...

-¿La siguiente de que, Minato-san? -pregunté ya asustada y temerosa de escuchar algo horrible.

-La siguiente contenedora... del Niibi... -dijo él ya con un semblante serio.

Yo estaba en completo shock, al enterarme de la razón de que mi viaje a Konohagakure era para ser usada como un objeto, como un recipiente, y más aún, el recipiente de semejante demonio, estaba paralizada, no articulaba palabra alguna, pero luego mi rostro asustado cambio a un semblante sombrío y furioso. Empezaba a sentirme horrorizada ante el hecho de que fui engañada.

-Shion, debes calmarte... Sé que es duro saber que te convertirás en la Jinchuuriki del Niibi, se lo que piensas, la soledad, el rechazo, la difamación, el odio, son cosas asociadas a los pesares que sufren los Jinchuuriki... Pero... -lo interrumpí con una mueca y un grito.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?! Me trajeron engañada, ¿solo para usarme? ¿Como a un vil objeto? -de mis orbes violetas comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lágrimas y comenzaba a quebrárseme la voz -como, como me pueden hacer esto, ¡es injusto!

Comencé a sollozar incontroladamente, a lo cual Minato solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba con ternura.

-Mi niña... Se lo que sientes -en medio de mis sollozos le levante la mirada, viéndolo fijamente -yo mismo siento lo que sientes ahora...

-¿Como puedes decir que lo sientes? Nunca has sufrido lo que he sentido, y más aún, no sabes lo que puede llegar a sentir un Jinchuuriki...

-Claro que lo sé... Bueno, indirectamente lo sé, ya que mi propio hijo, es el actual Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi...

Me detuve en seco, deje de llorar, y hable...

-¿Es en serio?

-Si... Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero no tenía otra opción... Y aunque es un chico serio, frío y calculador, en el fondo sé que es un buen niño... Además cuenta con nosotros para apoyarlo, su madre y su padre... Y ahora que tenemos otro Bijuu en la aldea, decidimos buscar alguien con el poder para retener a dicho Bijuu en su interior... Por eso fuiste elegida, para ser la nueva Jinchuuriki.

-Pero Minato-san, yo...

-Eres perfecta... No te denigres... Eres la más poderosa de las descendientes de Miroka... Y por ende, la mejor para contener a ese demonio... -me sonreía el joven Hokage.

-Es que no sé si soportaría los maltratos de la gente al saber que llevo a un demonio en mi interior... Sufriría demasiado, la gente me mirará como a un bicho raro, mi vida estará llena de sufrimiento... -sollozaba mientras hablaba.

-Entonces cambia eso...

Kushina había entrado a la oficina del Hokage sorprendiéndonos.

-Lo siento... No pude evitar escuchar la conversación... -se excusaba Kushina.

-¿Como? -pregunté mientras la veía algo confundida.

-Cambia ese destino. En vez de sufrimiento, llénate de amor, cambia el desprecio por amistad, el odio por comprensión, y el sufrimiento, ¡por amor! -me sonreía ella.

Yo la vi a los ojos, y por un minuto hubo silencio... Hasta que una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en mi.

-Veo que lo has comprendido... Generalmente se habla de que los Jinchuurikis están condenados a una vida de sufrimientos. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, no tienes por qué seguir ese estúpido camino. Llevar a un Bijuu en ti no te hará infeliz. Mírame, fui la Jinchuuriki anterior del Kyuubi, pero también soy la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, tengo una gran familia, ¿y el ser Jinchuuriki me lo impidió? Que va, aquí estoy, llena de mucho amor para dar, inclusive Kurama-chan se quejaba pero también lo quiero jajajaja -la Uzumaki reventó en risas.

-¿Kurama-chan? ¿Quien es él? -pregunté confundida.

-Tal vez algún día lo conocerás querida, pronto. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Y bien, ahora, ¿que piensas? -le dijo el Hokage mirándola a los ojos, que brillaban como dos estrellas juntas.

-Trataré en lo posible de ser muy feliz, y sé que el Niibi y yo seremos grandes amigos... -dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Si lo deseas de corazón, se que lo lograras! -mencionaba Kushina.

Yo me limpie los ojos y esboce mi mejor y más amplia sonrisa. Me despedí de ellos y salí de aquella sala. En lo que estuve afuera, me sentí terrible, tenía tantas sensaciones en mi que estaba totalmente confundida, una lágrima escapó de mi ojo izquierdo, ante aquella marea de sensaciones eché a correr, a pesar de lo que había dicho, aún no lo asimilaba del todo, la sola idea de ser una Jinchuuriki me aterraba.

Estaba atardeciendo, aquel día fatídico estaba terminando. Iba por las calles corriendo ante la mirada de muchos. Hinata quien estaba junto a Ino y una tímida chica de cabello rosa, que supongo era la tal Sakura, estaban frente a una tienda. Pasé rápidamente por un lado de ellas dejando a la ojiperla con la mano levantada. Seguí hasta llegar a un parque. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me seguía.

Simplemente llegue a un banco solitario de aquel parque y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Detuve mi llanto y levante la mirada. De todas las personas, porque tenía que ser exactamente él el que estuviese ahí presente. Tenía su típica cara de póker indiferente mientras veía a otro lugar.

-Estoy bien, Naruto... Puedes largarte por donde viniste... No necesito de tu ayuda... -Le dije tratando de esconder mi sufrimiento.

-Oh... Bueno... Simplemente pensaba que necesitarías algo de apoyo... Yo también lo tomé así al enterarme que dentro de mí estaba el Zorro de las Nueve Colas... -decía él, mirando el horizonte.

Yo lo miré desconcertada. ¿Acaso estaría escuchando la conversación?

-Siento haber espiado lo que hablaban papá y tú... -me contestó. ¿Ahora podía leer la mente? -No pude evitarlo ya que estaba a punto de entrar como siempre lo hago, por la ventana... Así que escuche todo...

-Igual eso no es de tu incumbencia... Al final te es indiferente, ¿No? -le dije con sarcasmo.

-Si, puede decirse que si... Pero al final, no eres muy diferente de mí... -me sonrió él de una forma diferente a la que había visto. Su sonrisa era cálida, y radiante.

-Hace por lo menos unas seis horas no pensabas eso de mí, me mirabas como si fuese un bicho o algo parecido... Además me hablabas con altanería... Aunque te agradezco que me hayas detenido de caer, tampoco me agrado mucho como en pocas palabras me dijiste que era una extranjera... ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí y siquiera dirigirme la palabra después de todo eso? -le reprendí.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa... No debí tratarte así, lo sé... Pero soy así pues es mi manera de mantenerme alejado de todo y de todos... -exclamó él bajando el rostro.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunté confundida. El me miró algo triste.

-Pues... Que no quiero a nadie cerca de mí el día que esta bestia se descontrole... No quiero hacerle daño a nadie... Sería horrible ver a mis amigos morir en mis propias manos... -una lágrima comenzó a salir del ojo derecho de Naruto. No tenía idea de lo que él estaba sufriendo por ser un Jinchuuriki.

-Y por eso, ¿Eres así? -le pregunté animándolo a seguir, de alguna manera tenía que desahogarse.

-Si... Prefiero que la gente me vea como alguien el cual pueden pasar por alto... En realidad no quiero que nadie tenga lazos emocionales conmigo, ya que temo que algo les pueda pasar si se acercan a mí... Soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y no puedo hacer algo para evitarlo... De alguna manera, me siento solo y desamparado...

Podía notar como se le quebraba la voz. ¿De verdad eso era lo que me esperaba?

-Pero he visto que las chicas te admiran y se desviven por ti... ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? Además, muchos de los otros chicos te respetan, sobre todo ese Sasuke...

-¿Uchiha? El sólo lo hace por bromear y cosas así...

-Creo que te hace bromas porque quiere que lo aceptes como a un igual... Simplemente creo eso... -le dije.

-Él siempre lo hace... Pero lo mejor es que se mantenga alejado de mí... Como ya te dije, no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno... Es mejor estar solo, pues soy el contenedor de una bestia peligrosa, una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar en cualquier momento... Aunque no quisiera, soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... -un sollozo se escucho de su parte.

-Pues... Ya lo escuchaste... Yo también estoy condenada a serlo... Seré la nueva Jinchuuriki del Dos Colas... Así que en cierto modo, no estarás solo... -no sé porque esas palabras emergieron de mi, pero ejercieron su efecto en el rubio.

-Es cierto... Pues entonces no estaremos solos... Puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que quieras, Shion... -decía él limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tú también puedes contar conmigo, Naruto... Pues, somos amigos, ¿No? -le dije con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba mi meñique.

-Si... Desde esta noche, somos amigos... Y nunca estaremos solos... -el unía su meñique al mío, sellando aquel comienzo de nuestra amistad.

La noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas brillaban en todo su fulgor, Ambos estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de la noche en todo su esplendor. Ese primer día que había llegado a esa aldea, había recibido muchos golpes y noticias amargas, pero igual las superaría con ayuda de mi nuevo amigo, Naruto Namikaze.

Porque ser un Jinchuuriki no tiene que ser exactamente señal de una vida de odio, rencor o tristeza. Fácilmente puedes cambiar el odio por amor, el rencor por amistad, y la tristeza por felicidad, todo estaba en tener una vida normal, llena de amigos en los cuales confiar, todo es posible, si lo deseas lo puedes lograr... Así de sencillo...

* * *

Shion despertaba en su cama, no tenía idea el porqué soñó todo eso.

Se levantó de la cama, una ducha rápida y luego se arreglaba. Ya tenía 16 años, era una kunoichi de rango Chuunin de Konohagakure.

Se colocó su vestimenta, una blusa violeta y debajo de esta una franelilla de malla. Una falda violeta con un pantaloncillo de licra negro. Sus sandalias negras y el protector de Konoha firmemente en la frente. Estaba dándose los últimos detalles en frente del espejo de su habitación.

-Bien, estoy lista... -se decía la ojivioleta.

Un grito se escucho desde la calle.

-Oye Shion... ¿Pasaras ahí todo el día? Apúrate o llegaremos más tarde que Obito-sensei...

Shion pudo escuchar la voz estridente de Sasuke desde la calle. Abrió la ventana y se asomó.

-Ya voy Sasuke... No tienes porque gritar... -le decía la rubia.

Shion saltó por aquella ventana hasta llegar con sus compañeros del equipo 7, Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Namikaze, quienes vestían de uniforme Jounin. El rubio sonrió levemente al verla y ella también le sonrió radiantemente. Luego se encaminaron hachia la torre Hokage en busca de una nueva misión para los tres.

_-Si... Realmente soy feliz, no importa que sea la jinchuuriki del Niibi, soy muy feliz..._

Porque al final, a Shion ese sueño le hizo recordar exactamente el día el cómo llego por primera vez a Konoha. Sus peripecias, llegar a su primer día en la academia, las bromas de Sasuke Uchiha, conocer a sus primeras amigas y a su primer amigo, y en la actualidad, novio, Naruto. Las palabras de Kushina tenían mucha certeza. Su vida no había sido tan mala después de todo. No tenía nada que ver con aquella que pensó que tendría al saber que sería la contenedora de un Bijuu. Aquel Primer Día marco el inicio de una nueva vida de aventuras para la chica de ojos violetas.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola mina!

Aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi aporte. Les confieso que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza idear este One-shot, y como siempre mi mentecita tuvo que agregarle algo de drama al asunto. Pero en fin, espero con ansias que les guste esta pequeña historia, la cual es un mundo alternativo donde Shion termina como alumna de la academia de Konoha junto a nuestros novatos queridos...

¡Suerte a todos! ¡Espero con ansias sus reviews! ¡Dattebayoo!


End file.
